rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-25518589-20150324232354/@comment-173.58.100.7-20150325021009
In retrospect, I should have clarified it was my opinion that ME2 was the best game I ever had. Out of all the games. The Mass Effect trilogy is the crown jewel out of all the games in my collection. Mass Effect 2 is the only game where I have all the achievements, and I've invested more time in it than any other game, even the ones I've had for years. That's how much I love it. As for snipers being weak in ME1, I compensated by throwing high explosive rounds and Rail extensions onto the Spectre Sniper Rifle, put full points into the Sniper Talent, and who needs to do a one shot one kill policy when every shot you fire throws people around like rag dolls? '' I play as a Soldier, and did maybe ten seconds as a Vanguard and Infiltrator, so I wouldn't know what it's like to play as those groups in a consistent mentality, although Biotic Charge was ''awesome. But in the end, no matter whether I try again to be an Engineer or Adept, I always meander back to Soldier before the Character Creation is even done. As for sniper rifle vs. pistol, honestly, both weapons have their good and bad points. So it's up to personal preference. If I had to choose one or the other I'd take Sniper Rifles in a heartbeat, no pistol is worth giving up my M-98 Widow/Black Widow for. I personally, utilize a Sniper Rifle and Assault Rifle in tandem above any and all other weapon choices/combos. I use the AR to mow down anyone too weak to consider using the SR on, and if they're powerful enough, I take out the HMWSR Xw/High Explosive Rounds X and Rail Extension VII's/M-98 Widow/Black Widow and fire. As for the Black Widow, Live, that weapon, right there, is the hands-down best sniping weapon I've ever used. I snapped on an extended barrel, use Adrenaline Rush, put on a full set of Hahne-Kedar armor, activated Warp Ammo, took aim and next thing you know bodies are dropping everywhere. It's seriously a great weapon, totally worth going bankrupt for. It got me through my Insanity Playthroughs when the M-8 Avenger found a Banshee. Word of advice, unless you're like me, don't use an M-8 Avenger against a Banshee on Insanity. Even if it's your one true love. I on the other hand, don't practice what I preach in this instance and part of the issue with me doing ME2/3 on Insanity is the fact I won't switch out the starting assault rifle with any other weapon because I love it so much. As for fighting Thresher Maws, well, I routinely kill them on foot in the first game because it's fun to scream in terror at two in the morning when those things show up, but that's just the sadomasochist in me speaking. But I ramble on... TLDR: Me like Assault/Sniper Rifle combo more than any other. Me Play as Soldier. Me learn hard way starting assault rifle no good against Banshee on Insanity. Me still keep using it anyway. - Scout